


All's Well That Ends Well

by captainamergirl



Series: The REAL Paul and Jenny [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: 10 Sentences, F/M, Frank Valentini you suck!, He is NOT a serial killer, Played by Paul Satterfield, The REAL Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: 10 sentences for Paul and Jenny.





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> None of my stories will ever feature 'the other Paul'. Only Paul Satterfield counts. Eff Frank Valentini for what he did to one of my favorite 90's characters and one of my favorite couples too. Grrr. Anyway, hope you enjoy this, short as it may be.

**All's Well That Ends Well**  
  
** Rebel** – “C’mon, Jenny, don’t you ever just want to rebel; do something completely reckless and impetuous – let your hair down, have fun, dance naked in the rain or something?”  
  
**Goads** – Paul badgers Jenny for a full week before she agrees to join him for a daring, late night drink in the Quartermaine hot tub.  
  
** Restriction** – “We shouldn’t be doing this, Paul; if Ned and Tracy found out…”  
  
** Gnaw** – Paul silences her protests with expert kisses, beginning to nibble on her collarbone, sending delicious shivers rippling throughout her taut body.  
  
** Fantasy** – Actually being with Paul now, feeling his expert hands moving over her body... Well, it trumps any of the fantasies she’s ever had about him.  
  
** Free** – When it’s all over, Jenny wraps herself in a towel and cries – both because she has betrayed her marriage vows and because she knows she is not free to love Paul openly the way her heart demands.  
  
** Waste** – Several weeks later, Paul finds Jenny trying to hide a pregnancy test in the waste basket and confronts her about it.  
  
** Explain** – Jenny tries to explain to a disbelieving Paul that while the test is positive, Ned just _has_ to be the father; her stubborn Eckert heart just can’t accept the alternative.  
  
** Injury** – When she nearly loses Paul in a serious car accident a year later, Jenny finally admits what she simply can’t hide anymore: she loves Paul Hornsby madly and yes, he is the father of her son.  
  
** Parallel** \- When the divorce from Ned is final, not only does he surprise Jenny by admitting that he’d been in a similar situation - loving and wanting another he couldn’t have – but he actually encourages Jenny to be with Paul; something she does only too willingly.   
  
THE END


End file.
